The invention relates to a nanoparticle having a core of inorganic material having a coating disposed on the core. More particularly, the invention relates to a nanoparticle having a crystalline mixed spinel ferrite core and a polymerizable outer coating disposed on the crystalline mixed spinel ferrite core.
Nanotechnology, relating particularly to the formation of a plurality of nanoparticles, has found application in a number of fields, such as diagnostic medicine, molecular imaging, and electronics. Magnetic nanoparticles may be used in magnetic recording, drug delivery, biomolecular separation, and as sensors. Superparamagnetic nanoparticles may, for example, be incorporated into magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) contrast agents, where they serve as signal-generating core nuclei.
The nanoparticles obtained by the current methods also have a low level of crystallinity. Moreover, the nanoparticles tend to agglomerate, due to strong interparticle interactions. When such agglomeration occurs, the efficacy of the nanoparticles in a given application is lost. Therefore, what is needed is a nanoparticle having a crystalline inorganic core. What is also needed is that is a nanoparticle that is resistant to agglomeration.
The present invention meets these and other needs by providing a nanoparticle comprising a core and a polymerizable outer coating. The core comprises an inorganic material such as, for example, a superparamagnetic material, which is substantially crystalline.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention is to provide a nanoparticle. The nanoparticle comprises an inorganic core, wherein the inorganic core is substantially crystalline and has a diameter in a range from about 1 nm to about 1000 nm; and at least one outer coating substantially covering the inorganic core, the at least one outer coating comprising an ionizable stabilizing material having at least one functionalized group.
A second aspect is to provide an inorganic nanoparticle. The inorganic nanoparticle has a diameter in the range from 1 to 1000 nm and comprises a single crystal of at least one spinel ferrite, wherein the at least one spinel ferrite comprises iron in a first oxidation state and a transition metal in a second oxidation state, wherein the second oxidation state is different from the first oxidation state.
A third aspect of the invention is to provide a nanoparticle. The nanoparticle comprises: an inorganic core, the inorganic core having a diameter in the range from 1 to 1000 nm and comprising a single crystal of at least one spinel ferrite, wherein the at least one spinel ferrite comprises iron in a first oxidation state and a transition metal in a second oxidation state, wherein said second oxidation state is different from said first oxidation state; and at least one outer coating substantially covering said inorganic core, said at least one outer coating comprising an ionizable stabilizing material having at least one functionalized group.
A fourth aspect of the invention is to provide a plurality of nanoparticles, wherein each of the plurality of nanoparticles comprises an inorganic core, wherein said inorganic core comprises a first inorganic material and is substantially crystalline and has a diameter in a range from about 1 nm to about 1000 nm; and at least one outer coating substantially covering the inorganic core, the at least one outer coating comprising at least one ionizable stabilizing material having at least one functionalized group, wherein the plurality of nanoparticles is substantially monodisperse.
These and other aspects, advantages, and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.